La rentrée, c'est nul !
by HawaiianWoolfie
Summary: Craquage complet ! Juste, c'est la rentrée et ce, même à Beacon Hill !
1. Chapter 1

J'annonce ! Ceci est vraiment n'importe quoi ! A ne pas prendre au sérieux, de toutes façons, ça ne l'est pas ! lol

Mais juste pour dire que... la rentrée, c'est nul, on a plus rien à lire ! lol

Parce que la rentrée, c'est nul !

Derek s'ennuyait ferme. Toute la meute était retournée en cours avec cette nouvelle rentrée et de nouveau, il se retrouvait seul. A tourner en rond, attendant que n'importe quoi se produise, peut importe, tant que ça l'occupait une journée !

Alors, le matin, après le départ de Stiles, il rentrait chez lui et faisait sa séance de sport, seulement, il n'avait plus rien à faire après, parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de travailler, et puis, avec tout ce qu'il leur arrivait, il ne pourrait même pas garder un job, c'était déjà un miracle que les membres de la meute n'aient pas fini déscolarisé.

Et ensuite, ensuite, il tentait de trouver quelques choses à faire… Alors, le deuxième jour, il s'était rendu au lycée.

Stiles et le reste de la meute sortaient de leurs derniers cours, et comme tous les midis, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous sous le porche de la cantine, sauf que lorsqu'il s'y rendait, il avait aperçut la voiture de Derek sur le parking et celui-ci s'avançait vers lui. Stiles fit signe aux autres d'y aller sans lui, décidant d'aller voir ce que lui voulait le brun.

-Der ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pour toutes réponses le loup haussa les épaules, emprisonna la main du plus jeune dans la sienne et le guida vers les tables extérieures devant l'enceinte du lycée.

-Attend, c'est toi qui à préparer tout ça ?

-Peut-être…

-Tu as quelques choses à te faire pardonner ou… ? Demanda l'humain en s'installant aux côtés du brun qui soupira.

-Mange !

Stiles obéit docilement, et observa son compagnon qui le regardait aussi, ils se complaisaient dans leur silence, parce que, même Stiles y arrivait désormais, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble…enfin, presque toujours.

-Aller, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

-Mais rien ! Dis-le si ça te fais chier que je sois là ! Se vexa le loup en détourna le regard. Stiles se mordit la lèvre, se rapprochant de l'autre pour glisser un bras sous le sien, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis…tu sais bien que j'adore quand tu es là…c'est juste…tu m'as pas vraiment habitué à ça tu vois…Sourit timidement l'adolescent en venant picorer le cou de l'autre qui frissonna.

-Alors habitue-toi vite.

Et Derek était revenu le troisième jours, apportant cette fois-ci pour toute la meute, puis il s'était porté volontaire pour chaperonner une sortie menée par leur coach dans la forêt de Beacon Hill, puis un match amical en dehors de la ville et il était toujours là les midis, mais Stiles comprit enfin lorsqu'il croisa Derek dans le gymnase.

-Derek Hale ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Je…

-Stilinski ! Laisse-le bosser !

-Mais !

-Dehors !

-On en a pas fini tous les deux !

Et Derek avait soupiré avant de réajuster les lattes de parquet qu'il tenait sur l'épaule, pour sûr, il trouverait son compagnon devant sa porte ce soir.

-Tu t'ennuie ! C'est pour ça que tu es venu tous les jours au lycée depuis plus de trois semaines ! Tu te fais chier tout seul chez toi ! Derek soupira et se laissa tomber sur les marches du perron de la vielle maison Hale.

-La rentrée, c'est nul…Soupira-t-il et Stiles rit, passant son bras autour de son loup.

-Tu sais…tu pourrais retaper la maison et je pourrais emménager avant la rentrée universitaire aussi…

-Parce qu'en plus tu veux aller à l'université !

* * *

><p>Je persiste à publier, même si je sais maintenant, que l'on ne reçoit presque plus de review, ce qui est vraiment énervant et vexant pour les auteurs ! Surtout que ça ne prend que deux secondes !<p>

Alors, s'il vous reste un peu de bon sens, vous pouvez y aller ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Pour vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont faites très plaisirs,

j'ai décidée de vous publier ce petit drabble, et je pense en fait faire de cette "fiction" un reccueil,

bon cet OS est la suite du premier, il fait office de passerelle on va dire ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>-La rentrée, c'est nul…Soupira-t-il et Stiles rit, passant son bras autour de son loup.<p>

-Tu sais…tu pourrais retaper la maison et je pourrais emménager avant la rentrée universitaire aussi…

-Parce qu'en plus tu veux aller à l'université !

Stiles ouvrit grands les yeux, le brun le regardait avec effarement.

-Non mais Derek tu crois quoi ? Que je vais vivre à tes crochets toute ma vie ? Il est hors de question que tu m'entretiennes ! Et puis franchement, tu me vois, moi, ne rien faire de mes journées, tu serais le premier à péter un câble ! Alors heureusement que je vais aller à l'Université ! Je me spécialiserai en sociologie avant de revenir en tant que consultant pour le comté et on pourra vivre ici à condition qu'on rénove ça ou alors, on fera ça ailleurs, je pourrais le comprendre ! Mais j'irai à l'U et j'aurai un travail…pendant que toi tu t'occuperas des enfants ! Fini Stiles pour faire sourire son compagnon ce qui fonctionna.

-Les enfants hein ? Tout ça, ça veut encore dire pleins de rentrées…

-Sérieux…tu as un problème avec ça Der ! C'est quoi le problème ? Tu n'voulais pas quitter ta maman le jour de la rentrée et du coup tu passais ta matinée à pleurer vers la maîtresse ?

Stiles observa Derek dont les mâchoires c'étaient contractées pendant son récit.

-Oh mon dieu ! C'est ça ? Tu faisais partie de ses petits braillards ? Derek se vexa et se décida à entrer dans la maison, dont, contrairement à ce que Stiles pensait, il avait déjà commencé la rénovation. Comprenant sa bourde, Stiles se leva et lui couru après pour l'intercepter alors qu'il passait dans la salle à manger.

-Excuses-moi mon loup…Fit-il en l'enlaçant par derrière, nouant ses mains sur son ventre. Imagine un peu, trois ou quatre enfant courants partout, toi qui ferait tout pour eux, parce que tu es comme ça et tu saurais les rassurer le jour de ces fameuses rentrées. Derek se retourna, pourquoi son compagnon réussissait-il toujours à trouver les mots ?

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Pour les enfants.

Stiles sourit devant les yeux brillants de son homme et hocha positivement la tête.

-Je sais que ça n'sera pas facile, qu'on aura peut-être du mal à adopter mais…oui, bien sûr que je veux des enfants avec toi Der… Bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai une conversation aussi sérieuse à 18 ans et encore au lycée ! S'écria-t-il.

-Parce que tu es le compagnon d'un loup, et que c'est pour la vie ! Sourit Derek avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

><p>La review est votre amie ! (Et surtout celle des auteurs !) ;D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello' ! _

_J'ai un peu tardé à vous publier ceci, parce que je m'y suis reprise à plusieurs fois et je ne suis toujours pas trop satisfaite mais bon..._

_Dite-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, bien ou pas bien, et si vous avez des suggestions de drabble n'hésitez pas ! _

_Et merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews ! _

* * *

><p>-Der… Bébé, lève-toi !<p>

-Humm…

-Der ! C'est la rentrée ! Réveille-toi ! S'écria Stiles en quittant le lit.

-Veux pas y aller… !

-Derek…Ne fais pas l'enfant tu veux…

-Non ! Je veux pas aller à l'école ! Grogna le loup en prenant la place chaude de son compagnon.

-Tu te fiches de moi ! C'est ton fils qui entre à l'école ! Pas toi ! Soupira Stiles en ressortant habillé du dressing.

-Paaappaaaaa ! Derek soupira dans l'oreiller de son homme en sentant sa patiente s'étioler à mesure que le temps passait et surtout, des sauts de son fils entre ses jambes.

-Pourquoi tu veux y aller mon chéri ?

-Parce que je vais voir tous mes copains du centre ! Et Nolan !

-Et pourquoi tu n'resterais pas encore avec moi et Leti ?

-Derek !

-Papa ! S'exclamèrent les deux Hale-Stilinski en se tournant vers le brun qui quittait le lit.

-On en a déjà parlé. Trancha Stiles. Va t'habiller et réveiller Leti, je m'occupe du dej !

-Bien bien…ronchonna-t-il encore.

Stiles quitta la chambre suivit par Ethan, qui âgé de 6 ans, demandait des gaufres à son père pour affronter la journée. Derek enfila rapidement un jean et un t-shirt avant de quitter la chambre pour aller dans celle de sa Princesse. Tendant l'oreille pour écouter ce que son fils et son mari pouvaient se dire.

-Papa est en colère après moi ? Derek soupira, il savait qu'il avait été égoïste.

-Bien sûr que non mon chéri, soupira Stiles et le brun pouvait deviner qu'il s'était mit à hauteur de leur fils, Papa est juste triste que tu ailles à l'école parce qu'il t'aime beaucoup et que vous ne serez plus ensemble toute la journée, il n'aura plus son petit garçon avec lui.

-Eh ! Je suis pas petit !

-Non ? C'est vrai, tu vas aller à la grande école !

-Ouais ! Et ça va être trop cool parce que je vais me faire plein de nouveaux copains ! Ils pourront venir à la maison ? Et je pourrais leur montrer les affaires que tu m'as achetées ?

Derek se désintéressa de la conversation, il soupira, il n'avait vraiment pas assuré comparé à Stiles, mais il avait une trouille viscérale en ce qui concernait les enfants et l'école représentait une source de danger et d'insécurité pour eux. Mais il savait aussi qu'il devait passer au dessus de ça.

-Bonjour Princesse ! Sourit-il en voyant que sa fille avait déjà les yeux grands ouvert.

-Papa !

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui ! J'ai fais un gros dodo

-Tant mieux alors ! On va déjeuner ?

-Oui ! 'Than à l'cole !

-Tu te souviens ?

-Oui ! Rit la fillette en descendant des bras de son père qui l'assura en descendant les escaliers, même si elle n'en avait plus besoin, mais il était ainsi et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine où Stiles était debout, appuyé au comptoir et Ethan installé à l'ilot.

-'Jour papa ! 'Jour 'Than !

-Coucou !

-Huum bonjour mon lapin ! Bien dormi ?

-Oui ! Peux avoir un bibi ?

-Oui, va t'assoir.

Derek la porta pour l'installer dans une des chaises, la gamine s'amusant un instant avec les sourcils de son père, faisant rire les deux autres garçons de la maison. Il lui embrassa le front et fit de même avec son fils.

-'Than école !

-Ouais ! Et ça va être trop bien ! Je te raconterai à midi ! et puis ce soir, papa il m'aidera si j'ai des devoirs ? Hein papa ? Questionna l'enfant en regardant Derek qui prenait place aux côtés de Stiles, qui s'appuya contre lui, savourant l'étreinte matinale.

-Bien sûr mon grand…et puis tu pourras vois Nolan et Zoella , tu ne serras pas tout seul de la meute okay ?

-Je sais !

-Donc, si tu as un problème…

-Der ! Le coupa Stiles doucement en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Tout se passera bien d'accord ? Le rassura-t-il.

-Je sais…c'est juste que…

-Que tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Comprit Stiles avant de l'embrasser doucement. Et c'est une des choses que j'aime chez toi. Derek soupira en nichant sa tête dans son cou, inspirant les fragrances qui s'en dégageait pour le rassurer.

Ils terminèrent de déjeuner tranquillement, les jeunes parents avaient toujours prit cette habitude de les lever un peu plus tôt le matin pour que les enfants n'aient pas à se presser et donc à être stressé et 6 ans plus tard, ils s'en félicitaient.

-On va s'habiller Princesse ? Demanda Stiles en posant sa tasse de café vide dans l'évier.

-Oui ! Veux la robe rose !

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui ! Veux être belle pour 'cole !

Les deux parents rirent alors que Stiles acquiesça et la porta jusqu'à l'étage pendant que Derek et Ethan restaient à la cuisine. Derek vint s'installer aux côtés de son fils qui jouait sur la boite des gaufres.

-Je voulais ne pas me fâcher ce matin…

-Je sais…papa m'a dit.

-C'est juste que l'école me fait un peu peur…moi j'ai jamais voulu y aller quand j'étais petit, alors peut-être que j'ai un peu peur pour toi et sœur, mais je te promets de faire un effort.

-Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je vais à l'école que je t'aime plus… on pourra toujours jouer les deux et puis, il faudra bien que tu m'aides pour mes devoirs ! Et puis comme ça, Leti, elle t'aura que pour toi, comme moi avant ! Sourit le garçon et Derek sourit à son tour, serrant son fils dans ses bras, ils échangèrent une longue accolade.

-Je t'aime bonhomme.

-Moi aussi ! Mais on va être en retard ! PAAAPAAAA !

* * *

><p><em>Alors...Déçu ? Dite-moi tout ;) <em>

_Et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des idées :) _

_XO _


	4. Merci !

Honte à moi ! J'ai complètement oubliée de répondres aux Guests…. :S

Alors un grand merci à vous tous,** Laur**,** Dey**, **Minzy**, **Lulu**, **Jessie**, **Maude** et **Alexye** !

_Et je profite de ce post pour vous demandez si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas !_

Dernière petite chose ! Allez faire un tour sur la fiction de **Stiles Nogistune Stilinski**, qui me l'a écrite pour mon anniversaire et qui est un _amour_ !

: **Derek et Stiles , une infinité de points**

Voilà voilà ! Encore merci à vous tous , reviewers, followers et pour vos mise en favoris !

_XO, HawaiinWoolfie_


End file.
